


Unexpected Enemies, Unexpected Love

by Lovelesslife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, Slytherin!Harry, darkish! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelesslife/pseuds/Lovelesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that decided to be a longer story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters JK Rowling does. I only own the weird non-existant plot

Harry sat on his bed at the Burrow, and stared at one of the pictures Colin had just owled him.

o_O

Draco stared at Pansy; he hadn't bothered to glamor his hair that morning, and it hung down to his waist, thus being the object of her lecture.

o_O

Voldemort stared in the mirror at the transformation that had taken place. He looked so different from what he should.

o_O

Harry faced Ginny, pure fury evident in the way he held himself, one of Colins' picture clenched in his fist.  
'Marry you? Why would I want to marry you? You may be Ron's sister, but you mean nothing to me. You are aware that this contract is null and void as long as I don't sign it? It'll never happen.'

o_O

Draco mounted his broom finishing the argument with Pansy.  
'I will not change for you. You are merely a friend Pansy. Why should I change what I look like for you?'

o_O

Voldemort turned from the last of his horcruxes and stared at his reflection again. He felt, not quite whole, but better than he had in a long time.

o_O

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to face the family he'd been living with since shortly after his seventeenth birthday.  
'Bit of advice, don't mess with other peoples' lives, especially if their more magically powerful than you.  
'Oh, and I thought you might like to know, I'm gay.' With that he threw the powder into the fire and dragging his trunk after him, called out 'The Leaky Cauldron!' and vanished in a burst of green flames.

o_O

Draco flew home, his long hair whipping around him, his thoughts his main focus. He landed and headed straight for the floo.

o_O

Voldemort turned from the mirror with a satisfied nod. Now he looked like he should. With a crack he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's part in this chapter takes place a week before Voldemort's and Draco's parts


	2. Chapter 2

Harry turned when he heard his name called from near the fireplace.

'Malfoy.' He said politely. 'Is there something you need?'

'No I - I was just surprised is all. Where are Weasel and Granger?'

'Ron is at the Burrow. As for Hermione, I think she is in France again.' He rubbed his hand across his face. 'It doesn't matter in any case anyway, I've broken off my friendship with the both of them. I'm going to Florens', you want to come?'

'Sure.'

o_O

Draco followed Potter to Florens' Fortescue and they ordered their ice creams in silence.

'Why did you break off you friendship with them? You all seemed so close.'

Potter pulled pictures out of his pocket and passed them to Draco.

'Colin sent me these a week ago. The whole thing was a setup, they never really were my friends. Colin saw the papers on Dumbeldores' desk two months ago while waiting for him. He got distracted and forgot about it until he developed the roll of film he used when taking pictures of us fighting, for some reason it's one of his favourite things to take pictures of. There's a few in there I think, I haven't had time to sort through them all yet. Anyway, he made copies and owled them to me when he realized what they were.'

'But it's just a marriage contract.'

'The one you're currently looking at is yes, but you see, I'm gay and Colin knows that. So when he saw that the contract was between me and Ginny, he knew that I had no idea it even existed. Dumbeldore was my magical guardian and he arranged the contract. Ginny, Molly and Dumbeldore have all signed it, the only signature left to make it legal -'

'Is yours.' Draco said realization dawning on him. 'They were going to trap you into a loveless marriage.'

'Mmm.' Harry agreed. 'Did you know that if you're fed a love potion often enough, you grow immune to it?'

'Love potion? No I didn't know that.'

'I wonder if professor Snape knows?'

'You could ask him.' A voice behind them said.

o_O

Voldemort watched in amusement as the two young men spun about in their seats, then was surprised when Harry immediately relaxed.

'Ah, hello Tom. Malfoy and I called a truce for today, care to join us in it?'

Voldemort thought about it for a moment, then gave a careless shrug.

'Why not? I've got nothing better to do today in any case. Unless you count paperwork.'

'Nasty stuff that. I'll get you some ice cream, you might want to tell Malfoy who you are.'

As the Potter boy got to his feet, a picture fell out of his pocket without his notice. Voldemort flashed his red eyes at Draco then picked up the picture. He studied it in surprise. It was of him and Harry, fighting in the grounds of Hogwarts. The picture had been taken as the were talking close to one another, both of them obviously angry and then Harry would spin away, dodging a curse from his wand.

'Colin took it at the end of last year.' Harry said setting down a bowl of coconut and lime ice cream in front of the Dark Lord. 'He's rather good, isn't he?'

Voldemort nodded and handed the picture back to Harry. 'How did you know?' He asked as he saw the ice cream in front of him. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'With the amount of time I spend in your head? I know more about you than anyone.'

'That might explain the urge to strangle some one I had earlier.'

'Ah, that was the reaction I had to those.' Harry said pointing to the pictures in front of Draco. 'Stranglings not really your style.'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched amused as the expression on Voldemorts' face changed from curious to surprise to shock to anger.

'They did this without your knowledge?' He asked looking up at the boy-who-lived.

'Yup.' Harry said leaning back in his chair, looking for all the world as if it didn't bother him.

'They fed him love potions too.' Malfoy said, looking at the Dark Lord. 'So much so he's grown immune to them.'

'Just the one they were feeding me. Although, now I'm immune and no longer under one, I'm wondering what amortentia smells like to me, seeing as I was under the influence when we did them in class.'

'I still have mine if you want to find out later.' Malfoy offered.

'Hmm, maybe I'll take you up on that sometime. Hey is it possible to be resorted?'

'If you ask for it, yes. Why?' Voldemort answered.

'The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first year but I asked it not to. Now I know they were feeding me love potions, I want to change houses in case they try something else. Besides, if I'm in Slytherin, I won't have to hide my power. Does anyone want to come to Magical Managerie with me? I feel like finding a snake to help me with my Parselmagic.'

'Parselmagic?' Malfoy asked standing with Voldemort.

'Magic done in Parseltounge is called Parselmagic. It's best used for glamours and healing. I've used it a few times, but it's easier to weild if you have a snake to channel the magic through. It's also impossible to undo if you're not a Parselmouth.'

'Indeed it is. However, Parselmagic is extremly difficult and not really worth the effort in my opinion. Unless it's for wards of course.' Voldemort said bordly.

Harry shruggeed. 'The book I read said it's easier for some people than others.'


	4. Chapter 4

Draco watched the Dark Lord and Potter examine the snakes while he wandered among the other animals. For eneimies, they were getting along pretty well. In fact, if he didn't know better he'd think they were dating.

Draco snickered, then jumped as something scampered up his body and wrapped itself around his neck. He blinked and tried to get a good look at it.

'Really?' He sighed as he realized what it was. 'A ferret?'

'Tom! I found on that likes you!'

What was with Potter calling the Dark Lord 'Tom' anyway? He wandered over to them as the Dark Lord examined the snake Potter was holding out to him.

'Potter, I thought we were looking for a snake for you, not -er- Tom. Besisdes, he's already got a snake.'

'I'm sure Niagini wouldn't mind a companion, Draco.' Then the Dark Lord looked up from the snake and blinked. 'Is that a ferret?'

Harry looked up and started laughing.

'It is. Draco said stroking it's head and ignoring Potter as he clutched at his sides.

'I'm not going to ask.' The Dark Lord said watching the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort followed the boys as Draco dragged Harry to the tailers. He had decided that if Harry was going to be resorted into Slytherin, then he was going to get new clothes to wear instead o fthe rags he currently sported. Harry was protesting.

'Do you want to walk around in rags?' Draco finally snapped.

'Well no, but -'

'Then stop complaining. And I'm buying them.'

'I can buy them myself. I don't need charity.'

'Think of it as a truce gift. If you're going to be in Slytherin we can't be fighting all the time. Besides, you're staying at the Leaky Cauldren aren't you?'

'Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?' Draco didn't answer.

'Hello, how can we help you? Oh, hello Draco, did you need anything?'

'Yeah, I need you to make him a whole new set of wizarding robes, and muggle clothes as well I guess, he seems to enjoy wearing them.' Draco pushed Harry towards the girl as Voldemort looked on amused.

'If I have to get new clothes than so does Tom, and he can't have anything black'

'Oi! No way Harry. I am not getting a new wardrobe!'

'I am not doing this on my own, and Malfoy has enough clothes. Besides, you don't have to get a new wardrobe, just a few new robes.'

'Actually, I agree with him, blach really isn't your colour.'

Voldemort didn't really have a choice as Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along as he followed the girl to the back room. Voldemort failed in his endeavours to free his sleeve as, when he finally got it free, Harry's hand was wrapped around the one he'd used to pry his sleeve free. Voldemort sighed and gave up, letting himself be led by the hand to where the girl was taking them.

'You are aware,' he said, as the girl left them to get another tailer. 'That I'm going too torture you now before I kill you?'

'And you weren't before?' Harry asked turning to face him.

'No. I was just going to kill you outright, but now...' Voldemort tightened his grip on the boys hand and pulled him against his chest to whisper in his ear. 'Now I'm going to torture you until you beg for death, until your throat is to raw to make any sound, and I'll enjoy it, I'll enjoy every scream and cry you make.' Voldemort felt Harry shiver and smiled. 'Yes, I'll enjoy it very much.' Voldemort released Harry's hand and stepped back as the girl returned with her co-worker. He smirked when Harry blushed at the girl's knowing look. He was quite pretty flustered, and Voldemort swore to make him blush as much as possible while the truce was still on.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighed as he closed the door behind Malfoy. It had been a long day and after the incident in the shop, Voldemort had made every effort to make him and Draco blush. The man's wicked grin and double entendre had made both of them blush so much they had decided to escape to Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry pulled his shirt off, there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' He called, thinking it was Malfoy coming back for something he had forgotten. He reached for another shirt and pale hands settled on his waist, pulling him against a firm chest as lips descended on his neck. Harry stiffened and a voice carressed his ear as the owner ran his hands up and down his sides.

'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. At least not today, our truce is still active.' slowly, very, vey slowly, Harry relaxed into the chest behind him.

Once Voldemort was sure that Harry was relaxed he trailed his hands down to Harry's waist and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. Not getting a reaction, Voldemort pushed them down and gripped Harry's cock in his hand, strocking it to attention, as he trailed kisses down Harry's neck and along his jaw, Voldemort's free hand was undoing the buttons on his shirt and then his slacks, still strocking Harry's dick. Harry let out a small hum of pleasure as Voldemort ran his thumb over the slit. Voldemort chuckled.

'Like that do you?'

Harry hummed happily as he did it again. 'Why're you doing this Tom?'

Voldemort didn't answer, choosing instead to step back so he could strip and lock the door. Harry whimpered at the lose of contact. Voldemort chuckled and took a moment to observe the young man that was his enemy. He frowned, noticing the scars that littered the back that was in front of him. That coupled with the unaturall thinnes of the boy led him to believe the boy had been abused, some of those scars were obviously from a belt, others from a knife, his hand traced the whip marks on Harry's back.

'Why?'

'A house elf managed to ruin a deal that could have made my uncle's carreer. As the house elf was there because of me, he whipped me, said I was never to go back to Hogwarts. He even put bars on my window to stop me.'

'How did you get out?'

'Ron and the twins flew car so they could free me. I had no idea they were going to do it, the house elf was stealing my mail.'

Voldemort's arms encircled the teen's waist, and he propped his chin on the boy's head.

'Why would he do that?'

'He was trying to stop me from going back to Hogwarts, said I was in terrible danger.' Harry turned in the circle of Voldemort's arms. 'If I'd listened to him, Ginny would be dead. That was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened.'

'That was your second year wasn't it?' At Harry's nod, he continued. 'You wouldn't have been any more than twelve with this.' He said fingering the scars on Harry's back and making him squirm. 'Who would do that to a child?'

'My uncle. Why are you here Tom?'

Voldemort grinned rougishly at him. 'I know you're naive Harry, but even you can't be that naive.'

'Pretend that I am.' Harry said as Voldemort trailed kisses down his throat. He tilted his head so he could have better acess. Voldemort was sroking Harry's erection back into existance. Apparently talking about the abuse he went through wasn't very arousing for him, who knew?

'Hm,' Voldemort trailed kisses along Harry's jaw, then lifted his crimson gaze to Harry's green one. 'I am going to seduce you.'

'Ah, thought so. Alright then. But if I tell you to stop, will you?'

Confusion and then sudden understanding dawned on Voldemort.

'Merlin,' he breathed. 'He raped you didn't he?'

Harrry's silence and refusal to look at him were anwser enough. Voldemort stepped back and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

'Harry, look at me.' He waited until Harry did so. 'There are two things I don not condone with my followers; Child-abuse and rape. If word of one my folllowers doing either reaches me, that follower will suddenly find themselves wishing for death. I do not tolerate it and they know that. If you tell me to stop, then I will stop. My goal is to seduce you, not rape you.'

Harry contemplated that for a bit, then leant up and brushed a kiss across Voldemorts lips.

'Alright then, what do I do?'

'Get dressed, I'm taking you back to the manor. I've got a sudden urge to take my time when seducing you.'

They dressed in silence and Voldemort made Harry's belongings dissapear, presumably to the manor.

'You have a manor?' Harry asked curiously, taking Voldemort's offerd arm.

'It belonged to my family.'

'I thought you hated your family because they were muggles.'

'Not because they were muggles no. It was because they wouldn't acknowledge me as family even though I was the spitting image of my father.'

'And you killed them for that?'

Voldemort shrugged. 'I was angry.' He said it as though it explained everything, and because it was Voldemort it did.


	7. chapter 7

_**Parseltongue** _

* * *

'I thought you were going to take your time seducing me?' Harry joked when he saw that they were in Voldemort's bedroom.

'I am. It doesn't mean we won't be sharing the same bed though.' Voldemort smirked. 'Besides, we're just here to collect Niagini. We're going to make sure the death eaters don't kill you while you're here.'

'I've got a better idea.' Harry smirked.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

Right before Voldemort's eyes Harry's appearance changed. Harry's hair grew until it reached the middle of his back and turned red, his scars faded into his skin and a new one appeared across his face, crossing his right eye, he grew so that he reached six feet and filled out a little so he wasn't so skinny, and finally Harry removed his glasses and grinned at Voldemort, his green eyes sparkling.

'You like?'

'I - but you - how -?'

'I found out I'm a metamorphmagus when I turned 17. Now I can go out without anyone recognizing me.'

**_Master, who is this man that smells like the Potter boy?_ **

Niagini slithered into the room.

**_I am the Potter boy._** Harry hissed amused.  ** _I'm wearing a disguise Niagini._**

**_Then you have another name when you are like this?_ **

**_Indeed I do. When I am like this I go by the name of Harry Evans._ **

**_Harry Evans?_ **

Voldemort hissed amused.

_**I figured it'd be fun to pose as my own cousin. Oh! Did you know it's possible to teach people to speak parseltongue?** _

'Is it? I've never tried.'

'I taught the Creevey brothers, Collin wouldn't stop bugging me to teach him, and where Collin is, Dennis is as well. They're fluent now, but they still have a heavy accent.'

'And you didn't teach your friends?'

'Hermione didn't have the patience, and Ron was too lazy. Oh! Can you take me to Diagon Alley again? Just for a moment, I need to get something.'

'Why don't I just key you into the apperation wards, so you can come and go as you like?'

Harry shrugged, grinning. 'That works too.'

A moment later Harry appeared outside of  _Ollivanders'._

'Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?'

'I need a custom made wand as well as a third.'

'Well then, lets see which wand likes you then.'

Harry ended up with a hawthorn 13 ¾ inch with unicorn hair.

'Hmm, nice and springy, good for charms. Now for your custom wand.' He brought out different wood types and layed them on the counter. Harry's hand hovered inches over the wood blocks before landing on a white wood.

'Interesting.' Ollivander muttered, setting out the cores next.

Harry separated out a pouch of powdered dragon scale and returned his hand to the air over the cores. Finally, he frowned and shook his head.

'Something's missing. The dragon scale will work, but not without something else, but it's not here.'

Ollivanders eyebrows rose and he vanished into the back of the store and returned with what looked to be black strands of something.

'Threads from the cloak of a Dementor. I've been told they're picky, and aren't compatible with yew - the wood you picked - but maybe the dragon scale will help.'

Harry reached to the threads and nodded. 'They feel right.'

Ollivander placed the threads next to the dragon scales and pulled out different yew sticks. As Harry's hand settled on one of them, he was knocked over by a dog followed by a small boy.

'Whoa there! Are you alright?' Harry asked, placing him back on his feet before getting back on his own. The little boy trembled then squeaked and hid behind Harry's legs as a large angry man burst into the shop. He spotted the boy behind Harry, and before anyone realized it, had a hold of the boys' arm and was dragging him out from behind Harry when he suddenly had a wand in his face. His eyes crossed to keep the point in sight.

'Release him. Now!' Harry hissed, his 's's being drawn out in anger. 'Behind the counter child. You sir, are going to turn around and leave the boy here. If you ever lay a hand on him again, you will regret it!'

The man drew himself up to his full height. 'Who do you think you are?'

'Me? I'm only Harry Potter, the best DADA student in school. I suggest you don't make me any angrier.'

'You don't look like Harry Potter.'

'I don't huh?' Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, exposing his scar. 'I just went through my magical inheritance idiot, it's called a glamour. Now get out.' The man left.

Harry was pissed now, and when he turned to the counter, he saw the little boy peeking around the counter at him, scared. His anger vanished.

'Hey now, you can come out, I won't hurt you.'

The boy edged out, and when he saw his father was gone, launched himself at Harry. Harry held tight to the child and handed the yew stick he'd threatened the man with to Ollivander.

'Who knew threatening people with sticks worked just as well as a wand?' He joked slightly.

'The mind works in mysterious ways Mr. Potter. You might wish to inform whomever you are staying with that you have managed to acquire a young child and his dog.' Oliivander advised him, taking the materials to the back room.

'Right.  _Expecto Patronum_.' Two patroni erupted from the tip of his holly wand. He eyed the new one, a snake.

'What's your mane child?'

'Timothy, Timothy Rain. My dogs name is Snuffles.' Harry felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh!

'I had a dog named Snuffles, my godfather gave him to me, he died last year.' He turned to the stag. 'Kingsley, could you bring seized guardianship papers for one Timothy Rain? His father has been abusing him.' The stag vanished, Harry then turned to the snake.  ** _Tom, I just rescued a boy who was being abused by his father, I'll be bringing him and his dog Snuffles with me when I come back to the manor. I'm getting custody of him now. The boys' name is Timothy._**

The snake vanished and was replaced by a lynx.

'I'll meet you in the  _Leaky Cauldron_ Harry. Meet me in hour.' It dissipated. Harry turned his attention to Timothy.

'How old are you, Timothy?'

''M six, and on'y father calls me Timothy.'

'Alright, is Timmy okay then?' The six year old nodded enthusiastically. 'Do you like snakes Timmy?'

Timmy nodded. 'I love snakes.'

Harry smiled 'That's good. I own a snake, and the person we're going to live with has two. I don't want you to be scared should you happen to come across them.

'Ollivander, I'm going to take Timmy to Fred and Georges' I'll be back in three-quarters of an hour. Will that be enough time?'

'Ollivander nodded. 'That should be plenty of time.'

Harry nodded and lifted Timmy onto his shoulders, whistled for Snuffles and left the shop.


End file.
